


Ain’t No Mountain High Enough

by TheKawaiiKitty



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Karaoke, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKawaiiKitty/pseuds/TheKawaiiKitty
Summary: Its karaoke night and Fuse asks you to sing a duet with him, and with a little encouragement you oblige.
Relationships: Fuse | Walter Fitzroy/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Ain’t No Mountain High Enough

**Author's Note:**

> First X Reader type story, kind of a spur of the moment write because I love Fuse a whole lot so apologies if its a bit clunky.  
> I also don’t know how to write singing but hopefully the message gets across!
> 
> This is the song used, in case some folks don’t know:  
> https://youtu.be/Gq-Ufl_dNwk

It’s a Friday night on the Apex base and almost all the gang’s packed into one Karaoke room with drinks, alcoholic and non-alcoholic alike, and a machine full of as many songs as they please to go through the night. 

Walter’s old bones require him to sit on a comfy armchair, with you sitting to the right of him on the arm of it while you both watch in amusement as Wraith belts her heart out.

Fuse leans in and gently touches your forearm, “Pup” You look to him, “You wanna sing a duet with me?” He gives a little, charming smile as his good eye looks up at you hopefully,

“Which song?” 

“Oh, just an oldie I fancy, true blue classic” He chuckles, but as his eyes dart back he can tell how unsure you are. You make a small noise of uncertainty, shifting a little in your spot, “I dunno Wally, I don’t wanna screw it up for you...”

“But thats the fun! Makin’ a mistake and laughing it off as everyone cheers you on” Fitzroy jimmies your arm in excitement to try and get you as pumped as he is, “Here’s what i’ll do, kiddo. I’ll turn on the vocals so you don’t have to try and guess the melody, and if you let lost i’ll sing along to get you back into it, sound like the bomb?”

You can’t help but laugh at that pun, very well placed, “Alright, sounds like a blast”

Wally lets out a loud ‘HA!’ as he gets up from his chair, ruffling your hair as he puts an arm around your shoulder, “Our turn! We’re here to tear up the dance floor, lads”

As you both approach the machine, he leans in to find his song and hand you a mic. ‘Ain’t No Mountain High Enough’ is queued up and starts up with a nice instrumental, Fitzroy holds up a finger to let you know to wait as he starts.

“Listen baby~  
ain’t no mountain high, ain’t no valley low ain’t no river wide enough baby~” He’s actually fairly good, on the lower end of the notes but sings as if his accent took a back seat. He points to you on beat,

“If ya need me call me,  
No matter where you are,  
No matter how far” You’re out of tune slightly and stumble over the words, relying heavily on the vocals present and the text scrolling on the machine’s screen, but Wally seems smitten,

“Don’t worry baby!~” He nods excitedly, giving a dorky thumbs up with his free hand,

“Just call my name, i’ll be there in a hurry  
You don’t have to worry~” You get into it a little more, a smile creeping up on your face as you look to Fuse, who is mouthing the words just as promised. He gestures to both of you, signifying the chorus,

“‘Cause baby there ain’t no mountain high enough,   
Ain’t no valley low enough, ain’t no river wide enough,   
to keep me from getting to you babe~” Fitz starts up with a little more of a dad dance, bringing weight from shoulder to shoulder on beat with his arms following,

“Remember the day I set you free,  
I told you you could always count on me, darlin’~  
From that day on, I made a vow~  
I’ll be there when you want me  
Some way, somehow~”  
He gets cheesy as he always does, taking on the perspective of wooing you rather than a duet, putting a hand to your cheek at that last line, and that gives you the jolt of confidence you need,

“‘Cause baby there ain’t no mountain high enough!  
Ain’t no valley low enough, ain’t no river wide enough!  
to keep me from getting to you babe~” 

“Oh no, darlin’!” He can feel the boost you got, stepping away to let you steal the show,

“No wind, no rain!~  
Or winter’s cold can stop me baby!”  
You spice it up with a hug to yourself to mimic being in the cold,

“No no baby!”

You start to dance along with your duet partner, everyone clapping on the beat for you.

“‘Cause you are my goal!”

“If you’re ever in trouble, i’ll be there on the double!” 

“JUST SEND FOR ME, OH BAAABY!”

Fuse takes your free hand to bring into his dance, whooping and hollering for you,

“My love is alive, way down in my heart~  
Although we’re miles apart~”

“If you ever need a helpin’ hand, i’ll be there on the double just as fast as I can!”

He breaks into full belting mode for the last chorus, which only encourages you,

“Don’t you know that there ain’t no mountain high enough!  
Ain’t no valley low enough, ain’t no river wide enough!  
to keep me from getting to you babe!”

You both belt the repeating chorus as it fades out, both of you smiling like idiots and breathing heavy as you take a beat to look at each other. Without warning, Wally scoops you up into his arms and dips you in to and excited kiss as the rest of the audience hollers and claps,

“Kitten, that was bloody amazing!”

“I know! You did so good!”

“Nah, nah, you stole the show!” Fuse scoops you up into a big, big bear hug, “And you stole my heart, bub~”


End file.
